In a mobile communication system, various services based on location information of a mobile terminal are provided. In the case of these services, it is necessary for a mobile terminal to report its location information to a server. As an example, a mobile terminal performs a process of reporting its location measurement result to a server at every certain period as a background process (regarding this kind of technology, refer to Patent Document 1). Regarding the reporting by the mobile terminal, it is only performed in the case where a location difference between the current measurement result and the previous one is equal to or greater than a certain distance (for example, the difference is equal to or greater than 50 m), and otherwise the reporting is not performed by the mobile terminal because there is no use reporting.